Dolchstoss 1
This is the first edition of Dolchstoss, a new B.D.C. results bulletin reporting (so far) games BDC8, BDC9 and BDC10, and published by Richard Sharp, 27 Elm Close, Amersham, Bucks. The title is by way of a tribute to a distinguished member of the corps diplomatique, Dolchstoss von Hinten, Minister of Defence and Public Fountains, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Vienna, BDC4. It should not be taken as an indication of pro-German sympathies. It is disappointing to have to begin with one set of orders not received. As I cannot believe that anyone would pay £1 for the privilege of abandoning the game in Winter 1900, it seems likely that these orders are lost/delayed in the port. Be warned, therefore - four lost sheep travelling first class came home to the fold two or more days after setting out, and second-class sheep are even slower. Do not trust the 24-hour delivery myth. Anyone who is in any doubt would do well to telephone where practical - or can send me their phone number with an authority to check non-arrival at the player's expense. Right - now for the game positions. BDC 8 - Spring 1901 England (England) : F Lon-NOR; A Lvp-Yor; F Edi stands Germany (Wein) : A Mun-Ruh; A Ber-Kie; F Kie-Den Russia (Wellburn) : F Stpsc-GoB; A War-Gal; A Mos-Ukr; F Sev-BLA Turkey (Walsh) : NO ORDERS RECEIVED - all units stand Austria (Gleeson) : F Tri-Alb; A Vie-Tri; A Bud-Ser Italy (Walton) : F Nap-ION; A Rom-Nap; A Ven stands France (Spark) : A Par-Pic; A Mar-Spa; F Bre-MAO Underlined orders would fail if there were any ! VIENNA: I hear the king likes to ride a camel. BDC 9 - Spring 1901 England (Nelson) : F Lon-NTH; A Lpl-Edi; F Edi-NWG Germany (Hartley) : A Mun-Ruh; A Ber-Kie; F Kie-Den Russia (Lambert) : F Stpsc-GoB; A War-Gal; A Mos-Ukr; F Sev-BLA Turkey (Kennedy) : A Con-Bul; A Smy-Con; F Ank-BLA Austria (Noy) : F Tri-Alb; A Vie stands; A Bud-Ser Italy (Thompson) : F Nap-ION; A Rom-Ven; A Ven-Pie France (Davidson) : A Par-Gas; A Mar-Spa; F Bre-ENG Underlined orders fail. BREST: Intrepid adventurer Jacques Gustard was cheered by a vast crowd of onlookers as he set off on his historic swim today. He proposes to use his newly invented stroke (the Brest stroke?) which consists of a simultaneous puddling action of the tongue and left big toe. The organizers have prepared accordingly and the escort fleet is provisioned for a voyage of at least six months. NOTES ON 8 AND 9 Valory Wellburn seems to have 2 Ls, not one as printed. Ian Thompson is writing from c/o Civil Engineering Dept, Bolton Institute of Technology, Deane Road, BOLTON Lanes, so might be better reached there (OK, Ian?). Barry Kennedy's address is 322 Carnmoney Road, not 32. The post-code for Andy Davidson is CB5 8BL. BDC 10 BDC 10 Starts here Note this list of addresses, which supersedes the one provisionally issued. England R.A.Lord, 31 Albany Road, Windsor, Berks Germany A.J.Ball, 10 Arbroath Road, Sundon Park, Luton, Beds Russia Norman O'Grady, 27 Annesley Place, North Strand, DUBLIN 3 Turkey C.H.Harvey, 30 Gorway Road, Walsall, Staffs Austria B.W.Hepher, 36 Garth Heads, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, HE1 2JE (until 14/12/72, and from 8/1-10/4/73), otherwise 2 Murgatroyd Street West Bowling, Bradford, Yorks, BD5 8EB Italy J.R. Warburton, 19 Gilesgate Road, Hetton-le-Hole, Co. Durham France J.R.Westlake, 45 Whitefield Road, Sale, Ches. Thank you BDC 10, for the quickest confirming so far. Your game has now started - your deadline for Spring 1901 is now Monday 27 November and not Saturday as announced. Now for some general points. It's been nice hearing from 21 new people, even if most of them were asking questions. Here are some answers. The rule-book: this is the new, white-covered, 1971 one, with the 18-supply centre victory criterion. Norman, BDC 9, please note! I am enclosing copies for those who asked, and can supply more at 30 p. as necessary - no s.a.e. unless you want them urgently. Next, movement rules. Several people have asked about specific cases - the answers are: Bal-Kie, Yes; WES-MAO, Yes; Spa-Naf, NO (sorry about that!). On other more general queries - a unit cannot cut the support of an attack against its own space (see rulebook); and the player who asks if he can delay his builds until the following year has only to miss his deadline and it happens automatically! I hope that's everything that you raised. One abnormally suspicious character has insured himself against bogus telephoned orders from other people purporting to come from him. In case anyone fancies this dirty trick, I hereby give notice that I shall treat it as an attempt to deceive me, a serious matter! See house rules. That seems to be about all, which is a pity, as there's still several inches of paper left. I gather there were a couple of face-to-face games involving BDC members at the first National Games Club meeting on Sunday, and hope to see some of you (the more southerly ones anyway) here one of these weeks. I imagine Dolchstoss will have to expand from its present slim form, as I think BDC 11 is almost ready to roll. Which reminds me, if any of you would like to apply for another game, or to put your names down as standbys for the other existing ones, I'd be glad to hear from you. DEADLINE FOR ALL GAMES IS NOW MONDAY 27 NOVEMBER, but you would be well advised to stick to Saturday 25 if you can. I shall not be extending deadlines for anyone, though I may extend the interval between them when the Christmas shambles hits the post. That really is the lot. RICHARD SHARP Category:Dolchstoss